


Party for a Sunflower.

by din0sauru



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Basil's POV, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Hooligans throw a birthday party for Basil's 19th birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/din0sauru/pseuds/din0sauru
Summary: It’s February 18th.Today it’s Basil’s birthday.His friends surprised him at his workplace, gave him some presents and his coworker baked him a strawberry shortcake.So, if someone asked Basil, he would say he has had an amazing day.But for Aubrey's gang, a party is very well needed.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	Party for a Sunflower.

It’s February 18th.

Today it’s Basil’s birthday.

And Basil himself doesn’t know what to do with that information. All he knows is Aubrey’s coming to pick him up at eight o'clock at night and he's still not ready.

And it's half past six in the afternoon.

He's been staring at the ceiling for so long now, thinking about the infinite possibilities of tonight. Today was relatively _good_. His friends surprised him at his workplace, gave him some presents and his coworker baked him a strawberry shortcake.

So, if someone asked Basil, he would say he has had an amazing day.

But for Aubrey's gang, a party is very well needed.

Basil decides it’s finally time to get up, yawning as he stands up from his bed and makes his way to the bathroom to take a bath.

He stares at his tired reflection in the mirror. His hair seems longer, perhaps he should cut it.

But his _friends_ have said he looks _cute_.

Hehe… They think he’s cute.

Getting in the shower, as the water runs, Basil starts thinking about today. About his friends embracing him tightly, showering him with affection and presents he's sure to treasure for his entire life. About Aubrey and the Hooligans debating in which house they'll throw the party, Kim and Vance being the _winners_ —as Angel calls them— as their mother is out of the town for the day.

Basil remembers seeing Kel and Hero beg their mother for permission to stay the night out, their father being the one who ends up truly convincing her, allowing her kids to run free for one night.

Mari smiling brightly at Sunny, convincing him to let himself loose for a night, as even their mom thinks he deserves it.

And… He remembers Sunny handing out his present under the table, his fingers touching ever so slightly when the exchange happened.

He shakes his head, a blush creeping across his cheeks, "Stop it, that’s your best friend, _idiot_." Basil tells himself, stretching his cheeks, then patting them.

Only then Basil realizes he's been under the water for too long, he’s practically becoming a raisin. He needs to get ready! Aubrey will get mad at him if he isn’t ready to go when she comes to pick him up and honestly, Basil doesn’t, for all that's worthy, want to get a taste of those punches.

He gets out the shower and wraps a towel around his body, walking towards the mirror to brush his hair whilst drying it, "Ah, Polly gave me a nice outfit… Maybe I should–!"

**_Ring!_ **

" _Crap!_ ” The phone ringing in his bedroom makes him leave the bathroom in a rush, thanking the heavens he's home alone.

As soon as he answers, loud screaming pierces his eardrums, having to pull the phone away for a whole, solid minute, before listening to what seems to be Kel has to say, "Dude! Where are you!" Kel asks, his speech kind of slurred.

He must be drunk.

"Uhm, Kel…? What… What time is it? Wasn’t the party supposed to be at eight thirty?" Basil worries he may have gotten the indications wrong and Aubrey's already arriving at his doorstep.

Kel somehow denies yet confirms his fears, "Nonono! Listen! Listen! Vance started the party earlier because he is _stuuuupid_ ," Basil thinks he’s heard Vance cry out an offended ‘ _hey!_ ', but with all the noise going on, he can’t be sure, "And Aubrey got mad when she arrived and saw everyone already kiiiind of wasted, so she's going to pick you up! Now!"

So he’s basically screwed.

Great.

"Are you listening, Baaaasil?"

"I’m–I'm listening, Kel!" Or he’s trying, for the music is so loud, he knows the neighbors will get mad. Talking about mad, Aubrey is coming, so he needs to get ready now, "But I have to leave you now or Aubrey will kill me! I'll see you there, bye bye!" He hangs up, eyes flicking up at the ceiling.

Basil isn’t the kind to curse so casually. He leaves that job to Aubrey.

But sometimes, sometimes he cannot help but mumble a single, short and profound, " _Shit_."

Running around his room, he puts on the set of clothes Polly has given him, the green sweater being a little bit bigger than expected, but the blue overalls fit him perfectly, plus his new shoes kind of fit the vibe, and so he decides this is it.

Brushing his teeth with one hand, combing his hair with the other, he feels he's doing everything in record time.

The doorbell suddenly rings, then there’s harsh knocking and Basil already knows who it is.

"I'm coming, Aubrey!" Basil tells her, grabbing his flower crown, but ultimately deciding to leave it, for it may get ruined.

He walks to the door and opens it, Aubrey standing there with her arms folded and her brows furrowed together, almost touching.

"H-Hey!" Basil stutters, cracking a nervous smile. She seems very mad.

"You won’t believe this, Basil!" Aubrey suddenly snaps, pointing out her index finger to where the loud music is coming from, "Those _fuckers_ started the party without you! And I _fucking_ told them to wait but _bastards_ decided to do things their own way!" She barks out, a hand running through her messy and long pink hair, almost pulling from it.

"It’s okay, Aubrey," Basil reassures her, offering a wide and warm grin, "I don’t mind, I promise!"

"I do mind!" She is quick to protest, sighing loudly and rolling her eyes, "Whatever, whatever. Go get your flower crown and let’s go."

"Ah, no, I'm leaving it…"

"What? Why?" Aubrey eyes widen for a moment. She seems truly surprised, almost disturbed at that fact, even worried! But Basil supposes this is better than seeing her livid for the party incident. At least this, he can explain.

"What if it falls and someone or even I step on it? I don’t want to ruin it like that…" Basil explains, his hands fidgeting, nibbling on his lower lip as he practically runs from Aubrey's scrutinizing gaze.

It doesn’t take to long for Aubrey to burst into laughter, almost hysterically, "God, I don't know why I got so scared!" She punches Basil's arm, then proceeds to pull him in for a hug —kind of?— and messes with his recently brushed hair, "Let's go now, okay?"

Basil can only say _yes_.

His arm hurts, but he won’t say it. Aubrey looks happier, so some pain is worth it.

When they arrive, things are at least looking pretty decent for a party hosted by the Hooligans, drunk but not completely wasted as Aubrey had mentioned.

Kim spots them and yells, everyone hollering Basil's name and some other things it’s probably better to forget. The embarrassment is immeasurable.

"This party is for you, dumbass!" Vance yells, throwing a can of beer at Basil. It almost hits him in the face, but Aubrey is there to catch it before happening.

"They want to see you wasted,” She snarls, a smirk that means trouble across her face.

" _They_ _?”_ Basil presses, fully aware of how they're basically screaming at each other’s faces. She just snorts, pushing him towards the group of drunk people who start hugging and shoving and squeezing him.

Suddenly, someone grabs his hand and pulls him out of the mass of people, smiling tenderly at him.

"You okay, buddy?" Mari asks, signaling with her thumb behind her. There's Kel jumping on the spot with a half emptied bottle, Hero who is trying to calm him down while also waving at Basil, and Sunny who cheeks are rosy but his stoic expression maintains, "They couldn’t wait, sorry about that!”

"Happy birthday Baaaasiiil!" A drunk Kel yells, throwing an arm around Basil’s shoulders.

"It's okay!" Basil answers Mari, offering a gentle smile. He then pats Kel on the back, chuckling when the taller one rubs their cheeks together.

"Hey, hey, control yourself already!" Hero warns his little brother, handing out a recently opened can which Basil takes, much obliged.

"Shut up! If Mari wasn’t here, you’d be wasted already, like that one time when she…!"

"Shut up, shut up!" The way Hero’s face reddens has everyone roaring with laughter.

"Haha! I'll have to see that myself!" Mari holds out her hand to an embarrassed Hero who pulls her in for a sweet kiss.

Sunny, who's been silent, takes a stand next to Basil.

"Hey." He simply says, raising his bottle. For an introvert like Sunny —And Basil, too— this must be hard, but everyone is around to keep them company and make things better, so maybe that’s why his best friend agreed on coming.

"Hey!" Basil happily responds, doing the same with his can.

They clink their beers and decide after staring at each other’s eyes for god knows how long, that they need to drink.

Things are okay.

* * *

_Things are not okay._

Everyone.

 _Everyone is completely wasted._

Something breaks in the distance, Basil swears he hears as he stumbles across the room, avoiding the crowd around Mikhael who’s dancing on a table whilst everyone is singing and cheering completely out of tune.

"Shut uuuup, I'll break your neck like a breadstick!" Angel screams from the top floor, throwing his shoe at Mikhael who happens to take it in the chest like a champ.

Basil body falls limp on the sofa, right next to Sunny, glazed eyes staring at the ceiling and the lights hurt his eyes but it doesn’t bother him that much.

Aubrey throws a pillow at his face, "Wake up, _Sunflower_!"

"Vance, stand up!" Kim yells louder than the music as she practically kicks her brother, who’s laying on the floor, far too gone to care.

"I doooon't want tooo."

Everyone is too drunk.

Basil included.

Sunny included.

This is something worth remembering, Basil believes everyone thinks. Or not. He doesn’t know anymore.

"What!" Yells Basil when Kel asks him something, then shakes his head, "I can’t hear you!"

"Where are Hero and Mari?!" Kel repeats, this time louder and clearer.

"They are probably fu–!" Before Aubrey can conclude her sentence, a pillow hits her on the face and Kim can be seen running away, laughing hysterically. It doesn’t take too long for Aubrey to run behind her with the pillow in hand, "You’re dead!"

"What was she going to say!" Kel asks, Sunny and Basil shrug. Kel slumps down the sofa, "I'm wasted, I can’t feel my lips."

"Me too man, me too." Says Angel, who drops himself on top of Kel.

"Get off me, man!" Kel frowns, shoving Angel off him by the hair. This greatly offends Angel, because he pushes Kel back aggressively, then throws a punch which Kel easily dodges.

They shove and punch each other for a while, but it’s nothing too dangerous to worry about, Basil believes as he leans on Sunny, who then rests his head on top of Basil’s.

Effectively, soon enough Kel and Angel are hugging each other on the floor, singing along the song blasting in the boombox.

Funny.

They are funny.

Also, Basil feels giddy.

"Haha… I need… I need air," Basil announces just because he can, thinking no one will hear him.

Sunny somehow does and agrees with him on that, "Me too."

Basil nuzzles against his shoulder, "Wanna go outside, Sunny?"

Sunny nuzzles against his hair, "Sure…"

"Have you two always been this lovey-dovey?" Angel wonders, smirking smugly when Basil presses his lips together and averts his gaze, "Hehe, you guys are–"

"Mmh…" Kel is snoring.

"Yo, man! Don’t fall asleep on me!” And so, the shoving begins. Again.

"Let’s go." Sunny stands up, holding out his hand. Basil takes it eagerly, giving it a squeeze.

They somehow make their way through the crowd, dodging pillows and jumping over passed out people to get to the backyard, holding in their breaths when they spot Mari and Hero fervently making out in a corner.

Their faces flush pure red, their hand-holding coming to an end due to the embarrassment.

"Uhm… U-Uh… W-We should… Uh…" Basil can't, for his dear life, articulate a single word without stuttering. Sunny doesn’t even speak.

Inside is a hellhole of people throwing up and passing out. Outside is Sunny’s older sister making out with her boyfriend. There's no way to win this, isn't it?

But then, Sunny grabs his hand and signals Basil to hush, grip tight as he pulls Basil to his side, sneakily passing by the couple, discovering there's a secret place among the bushes, just like Sunny’s backyard that leads to the treehouse.

There isn’t a treehouse here, but a giant rock in the center. There are also cigarette butts all over the floor, probably Vance’s.

"This… Is my first time getting drunk," Sunny awkwardly confesses, walking to the rock and sitting by it, "Or being at a party like this."

Basil knows this, that's why it surprised him when Sunny agreed on coming.

The blonde takes a sit next to his best friend, pulling his legs up to his chest, hugging them, "Are you okay?" Basil asks, worried that this might be too much.

Sunny is quick to reassure him, "Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. I'm just… Everything is weird… I haven’t talked so much in my whole life, even my throat hurts now."

Basil laughs softly, resting his head atop his knees.

Sunny is adorable.

"They were so excited to throw you a party; I couldn’t say no." He continues, eyes flicking to the starry sky. Basil can only glance lovingly and listen to what Sunny has to say.

This is the first time Sunny speaks and Basil listens.

"And Aubrey told me that getting drunk is a good way to get things done." Biting his lower lip, Sunny turns to look at Basil, "Things you can’t do when you’re sober and… Stuff."

He is getting closer.

Basil’s heartbeat increases notoriously.

"But… B-But what if, what if… You… You forget, Sunny?" As Basil whispers, he also leans forward to Sunny, their noses brushing, their warm breaths meeting.

"I'm not…" Sunny pauses, gathering himself, "As drunk as Kel."

Basil moves closer and their fingers brush ever so slightly, and even that light touch sends shivers through his nerves that makes his whole body tingle.

"But what… What if you… Regret… What if…" There's so much Basil wants to ask, to say, to convey in this moment, but all he can think of is how much he _wants_ this to happen, his hand looking for Sunny's and their fingers finally intertwined as if they are magnetic.

"I… I don't…" Sunny closes his eyes, Basil does the same, slightly parting his lips, "I don’t think I will."

Soon, their mouths are against each other.

Basil believes time stops around them. He can’t hear the noises, he can’t hear the music blasting, he can’t hear anything that’s outside this somehow magical place. His heart is pounding in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach intensifying with every little move their lips make.

Basil's free hand falls limp on Sunny's chest, trying to clutch on his sweater but failing miserable. He’s too lightheaded.

Although when Sunny pushes forward and Basil’s back meets with the rock, there's still some energy sleeping inside of him that suddenly wakes up, sending a shiver down his spine that makes Basil wrap his arms around Sunny’s shoulders, pressing him closer to his body, the kiss deepening as their tongues meet.

Sunny’s hands hold onto Basil's hips and then–

**_Click!_ **

"Holy shit! I knew it!" And then Angel screams.

Gasping, they pull back from the kiss and stare at where the sounds are coming from, Aubrey with Basil's camera —when did she _even_ get it?— in her hands, having taken a picture of the candid moment. Kel's behind her with both hands pressed on his cheeks and Mari and Hero are covering their mouths, holding back their laughs.

"Damn it, Angel!" Aubrey curses, punching his friend to the ground.

Angel is too drunk to care, "I knew it! I told you, Kel, I told you following them was a good idea!"

Kel is speechless, mouth hanging open.

"Oh, c'mon, as if you weren’t expecting this to happen one day." Kim says and pushes Kel's jaw up.

Basil is breathless. His ears are ringing and his whole face burns.

Sunny is staring at his hands with something like contempt.

Mari seems to notice how uncomfortable they are, for she takes the lead of the situation, “Okay, okay, let’s go back! _Now!_ ” She bosses, clapping her hands and slightly pushing everyone back. No one dares to confront her.

Mari turns back to face the lovebirds and gives them a thumbs up before disappearing with the rest, supporting as always.

Basil feels like he’ll faint.

“Well, uhm… I feel sober now.” Sunny says, voice shaky.

Basil bursts into nervous laughter, leaning on Sunny’s chest, covering his flustered face with both hands.

He can hear Sunny’s quiet laugh too.

For another moment, everything is perfect.

The Hooligans were right.

A party was very well needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Basil!!!
> 
> I wholeheartedly believe Basil and his friends deserve a good time with nothing bad happening, so this is pretty self indulgent haha!! I also want Basil in big sweaters and cute overalls but shhh.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to comment your favorite part!! Have a good day and again, happy birthday, dear flower boy!


End file.
